ivre
by Mary D. San
Summary: Une soirée peut être un peu trop arrosée... Un exorciste un peu perdu dans l'immensité de la citadelle, Un guide si patient...


Bonjour bonjour !!!

Voilà, quatrième fic sur ffnet et première histoire sur D Gray Man...

Yaoi bien évidemment, Kanda / Allen.

Bonne lecture et laissez moi un ptit commentaire.

* * *

Yu Kanda, exorciste qui ne demandait pas grand-chose à qui que ce soit, sauf peut être lui foutre une paix royale la plupart du temps, en fait, tout le temps, allait faire un rencontre, disons… particulière… 

Enfin, reprenons, Yu Kanda, exorciste de vocation, retrait tranquillement dans sa chambre après une douche bien méritée quand il rencontra… Comment appeler cela… ?

"Tu fais quoi là, pousse de soja ?

"Oh Kanda ! Enfin jtrouve quelqu'un… Jme suis perdu… jretrouve pas ma chambre. Répondit « pousse de soja » en se retournant avec un grand sourire, des yeux brillants un peu rouges, un équilibre un peu chancelant et une haleine diablement alcoolisée…

"T'es ivre ? Demanda Kanda en haussant un sourcil.

"Naaan ! J'ai… On a juste fêté l'anniversaire à Lavi et on a fait une fête… ! Et on s'est bien amusé mais jme suis perdu pour rentrer… Et jsais plus ou jsuis !!!

"T'es devant ma porte, et toi, t'es à l'opposé du bâtiment. Le plus loin possible d'ici. Siffla Kanda, s'étonnant lui-même de sa patience avec Allen.

"Et jfais comment pour y aller ? Fit le gamin aux cheveux blancs.

"C'est pas mon problème ! Pousse toi de ma porte.

Allen se décala d'un pas pour laisser le brun passer, pensant peut être qu'il allait quand même lui répondre. Il se retourna vers la porte de Kanda qui se claqua juste sous son nez.

"Hey attends tu m'as pas répondu ! Eh ! Kanda, ouvres !

"Disparaît tout de suite pousse de soja, ou tu feras pas long feu. Fit la « douce » voix de Kanda derrière la porte.

"Oui mais jvais par où ? Yuuuuu ! Jvais où ? Continua Allen en tambourinant la porte.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Allen se retrouva dos au mur en face de la chambre du japonais, avec Mugen sous la gorge tenu par un Kanda passablement énervé.

"Tu marches dans cette direction et tu emmerdes le prochain crétin que tu croises. Fit le brun en lui indiquant un coté du couloir.

Pas trop sur de lui, Allen se décala un peu et observa le couloir vers lequel il devait aller.

"Oui mais... Commença t-il en se retournant pour finir d'apercevoir Kanda claquant la porte de sa chambre. Je viens de par là… Murmura t-il.

Vers 6h du matin, soit environ, deux heures plus tard, Kanda se réveilla pour son entraînement quotidien. Et quand il ouvrit sa porte, il eut « l'agréable » surprise de voir son confrère aux cheveux blancs s'affaler à moitié dans sa chambre, à moitié dans le couloir. Cet idiot semblait avoir dormi adossé à sa porte… Plusieurs options s'offraient alors à Kanda. Découper la pousse de soja en morceaux et l'éparpiller dans une des salles secrètes du laboratoire de Komui était celle qui l'attirait le plus, on pencherait alors plus pour une désertion, mais les exorcistes se faisant plutôt rares, autant éviter de s'entretuer... Pensa à regrets Kanda. Autres options… ?

Refermer la porte ? Ca risque de coincer…

Le mettre dehors et refermer la porte… Merveilleuse idée !

Kanda attrapa un bras de l'inconscient et le hissa sur son épaule. En soupirant, il opta pour la troisième option. Il referma la porte de la pointe du pied et envoya sans trop de douceur son confrère sur le canapé.

"Imbécile… Marmonna Kanda. Laissant tomber son entraînement pour ce matin, il s'affala sur son lit en se maudissant de tous les noms. Et puis avec deux heures de sommeil seulement et rien de particulier à faire, le brun se rendormi assez rapidement. Et se réveilla aussitôt en sentant un poids anormal tomber trop proche de lui. Ce crétin de pousse de soja allait comprendre très vite qu'il ne supportait pas ce genre de situation. D'un mouvement assez fluide, il envoya Allen par terre, tant pis s'il le réveillait, et à sa grande surprise, il suivi le mouvement et retomba en plein sur Allen. Le crétin s'était accroché à son T-shirt…

Sans rien comprendre à quoi que ce soit, Kanda se retrouva dans une position vraiment inhabituelle. La main qui tenait son t-shirt était passé sous le tissu et s'appuyait sur sa hanche. Et, abasourdi, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand les lèvres d'Allen se posèrent sur les siennes… Lorsqu'il voulu se dégager de là, la main d'Allen le retint, et ses lèvres jouant avec celles de Kanda. Doucement, à force de caresses et de jeu, la langue d'Allen se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres du japonais. Leurs respirations hachées, ces mouvements légers et incertains qu'ils commençaient à faire tous les deux voulaient dire de plus en plus de choses. Finalement, Kanda réussi à se dégager de la poigne d'Allen. Il resta assis sur la taille de pousse de soja et le regarda d'un œil critique.

"Tu n'es pas ivre.

"C'est possible… Répondit Allen.

"Et tu veux jouer à ça ? Continua Kanda avec un regard assez suggestif.

Pour toute réponse, Allen lui fit un sourire du même genre. A son grand plaisir, ce fut Kanda qui se baissa pour l'embrasser de son plein gré cette fois ci. Les mains d'Allen se glissèrent sous son T-shirt et caressèrent le bas de son dos, remontant doucement pour le lui retirer. Kanda, lui, défaisait un à un les boutons de la chemise de son amant, sa main passant sur son torse pale. L'un et l'autre, ils jouèrent, se mordillèrent, léchèrent les lèvres de l'autre, cherchant à dominer ce baiser passionné. Sans trop savoir comment, ils réussirent à se déplacer un peu et se réinstallèrent sur le lit, Allen cette fois ci au dessus de Yu. Des dents joueuses cachées derrière des lèvres taquines glissèrent sur le torse de Kanda, léchant, mordant, goûtant cette peu fine. Des mains baladeuses s'aventuraient sur de lointains territoires, exerçants de subtils mouvements dans le pantalon de Kanda par exemple. Allen joua longtemps sur la peau du japonais, au niveau de cet étrange tatouage sur son torse, ravi de le sentir se cambrer de plus en plus, d'entendre son souffle aussi profond qu'irrégulier, d'apercevoir ses mains se perdre, une dans les draps et une dans ses cheveux, ne sachant plus où s'accrocher pour évacuer cette tension grandissante et tellement délicieuse…

"Pousse de soja… Tu… Je… Souffla Kanda en se cambrant contre le corps d'Allen. Arrête !

Se redressant dans le lit, il bloqua les mains du garçon aux cheveux blancs, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle. Et d'un coup de reins, il inversa les rôles, laissant Allen s'installer sur le lit. Les poignets de son cadet toujours bloqués au creux de ses mains, Yu s'approcha avec une lenteur irréelle et déposa ses lèvres en haut du cou, mordillant fermement et laissant sa marque sur cette peau pâle sous lui. Allen s'était littéralement figé, ses yeux s'étaient fermés pour mieux apprécier la douce torture qu'il subissait, il était complètement hypnotisé par ses lèvres, ses mains le retenant, son bassin qui ondulait doucement, ce torse brûlant contre le sien. La langue de Kanda traça de subtils kanjis sur la gorge d'Allen, descendant peu à peu sur son torse puis sur son ventre qui se contracta de façon erratique, sa respiration se fit tout aussi irrégulière. Sans vraiment laisser le temps à Allen de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Yu le dévêtit entièrement et se colla contre lui. Il fondit en lui sans douceur, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Un de ses bras passa au creux des reins du plus jeune pour le tenir contre lui alors que son autre main caressait son torse. Libres de tout mouvement, les mains d'Allen trouvèrent leur place dans les cheveux de Kanda, l'attirant contre lui, au creux de son cou, et ses jambes se placèrent autour de la taille du brun. Chaque ondulation du brun arrachant cris et gémissements au plus jeune. Et puis, un plaisir à la fois si bref et si intense se fit ressentir, et sûrement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, les deux exorcistes furent parfaitement accordés.

A la fois apaisé et fatigué, Kanda se retira et se laissa tomber sur Allen qui referma ses bras autour du brun. Ils se rendormirent ainsi pour une bonne partie de la journée.

_Toc toc toc…_

"Kanda ? S'étonna Allen en ouvrant la porte. A trois heures du matin, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à des visites, mais celle-ci lui faisait particulièrement plaisir !

"C'est par où pour retourner chez moi ? Jme suis perdu…

"Oh… Fit Allen avec un sourire. C'est vraiment loin, t'as qu'à rentrer un moment le temps que je trouve mes chaussures, et je t'accompagne ensuite ! Continua t-il en le laissant entrer.

A peine la porte fut t-elle refermée derrière Kanda que le brun attrapa Allen par les hanches et le plaqua contre lui, ses lèvres trouvant rapidement leur place sur la peau du plus jeune.

"Tu penses vraiment que je suis du genre à me perdre ?

"Moi ce que j'en pense… Murmura Allen.

* * *

Terminé... 

Alors, un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne vacances tout le monde et bonne fêtes de fin d'année !

Peluche


End file.
